


The Bookworm and The Beast

by sandpit_turtle_1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpit_turtle_1999/pseuds/sandpit_turtle_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genii "Stiles" Stilinski is the new girl in Beacon Hills, due to the abrupt moving situation after her mother died. Her father Linden Stilinski, the new sheriff, couldn't cope with the death of his wife and moved them to Beacon Hills not only for business reasons, but also because he didn't want to set a bad example for his daughter and wanted her to forget the past and make her a better future.<br/>Stiles, although still a Sophomore in Highschool, takes up a part-time job at the Beacon Hills Memorial Library shelving and reshelving books for minimum wage. Though her life will take a sharp turn when she meets the Hale's. And to a complete stop when she comes face to face with none other than Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Stiles' life was a mess. Though the move was really just a plus one to her list of casualties. Her father, though he wanted to believe she was less attentive than that, knew that she saw right through his facade of being okay, thus bringing us to Beacon Hills where the two recently just moved to cope with the death of none other than Claudia Stilinski. Everyone loved the woman dearly; for she was as kind as anyone could be (thankfully however, not the creepy kind where the person doesn't know when to quit). The only time Stiles had ever seen her mother angry, or heard her yell at someone, it was to protect her family; to protect Stiles. Yes her husband had to intervene when needed, but otherwise he'd just smile proudly at the wife he was happy to have by his side. She had the brightest smile and was a lenient parent from time to time. Stiles can remember so many times when her mom had woken her up and they sat down on the couch eating ice cream and watching Lifetime on the weekends. Her mother meant everything to her; she was a part of her.

The hardest thing to do for the Sheriff however, was deal with the blatant fact that her daughter was a spitting image of his late wife. Stiles and Claudia both had the same beauty marks and moles on their body's, the same nose, the same heart shaped face, the same small figure, and worst of all: they both shared the same whiskey eyes with flecks of amber and long curly mahogany hair. He couldn't look at her without reminding himself of his wife, the only noticeable thing Stiles had from her father was her stubborn attitude and sarcastic remarks. Though in retrospect he could live with that, after all it's what made Stiles, Stiles.

Stiles was unpacking the rest of her clothes, placing them in the drawers of her cherry wood dresser, when her father walked in.

"Hey, I'm heading off for work. I should be back before you leave for school tomorrow." He explained, making his way towards his daughter and hugging her, bending down to kiss her forehead like he always did. "Alright, I think I'm gonna head into town for a few hours. Maybe visit the library." She replied in a solemn tone, hugging him back. "It's gonna be ok, Stiles. I promise you we'll get through this." The Sheriff concluded, pulling away. Stiles nodded, forcing a smile to make it's way to her face so he would believe she was fine. He bought it and smiled back, "good luck, Dad," Stiles called as he left her and she heard a faint  _'I will'_   before the front door shut.

About twenty minutes after her dad left, Stiles decided it'd be best to go down to the library like she said she would. Nothing felt better to Stiles than getting lost in a good book, and quite frankly, that's exactly what she needed. So she threw on her grey Ramones v-neck over her black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans, pulling on her oversized and overstretched red hoodie her mom had gotten made for her, the word _'Stilinski'_ written on the black in bold dark letters. After she was dressed and her faded black converse were pulled over her socked feet, Stiles grabbed her keys and phone  and quickly scribbled down a note just in case her father came back early.  _Went to the library. If you need anything, call. -Stiles (P.S. I've got the Nutella so don't try to look for it. Love you!)_

Stiles couldn't help but smile to herself as she tossed the small tub of Nutella in the trunk of her robin blue jeep before starting the car. She loved the man she really did but she grabbed it for two reasons: one, her dad was going to have a heart attack if he wasn't careful with what he ate, and two, nobody touches her Nutella. 

The drive to the library was longer than expected, but she didn't know exactly where she was going and her navigation system on her phone wasn't exactly being of much service. However through several long lights and unneeded minutes of road rage, Stiles finally made it to the Beacon Hills Memorial Library. "Halle-freaking-lujah," Stiles chorused, shutting off the car and hopping out, pulling up her hood and locking up her car before walking inside the building. It was a two-story structure, made of brick with stone steps. It was a lot warmer inside than the December air outside and a shiver of delight ran up Stiles' spine. She noticed a sign that said,  _'Help Wanted',_ and smiled making her way to the front desk. A woman in her early-to-mid twenties was there, tapping away at the keys of her computer. Her name tag read, 'Laura' and she smiled at Stiles with a somewhat genuine, though pained smile

"How can I help you?" Laura asked, sounding as if she'd said that one time too many and Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before replying. "I saw the 'help wanted' sign outside and was wondering if I could get an application." Laura nodded and got up from her seat, pulling a piece of paper from a drawer not too far away and handing it to her. "Are you new in town? I've never seen you around." Laura asked and Stiles nodded, "just moved here from Oregon, my dad's the Sheriff - or should I say the Co-Sheriff - here now." Stiles replied, pulling out a pen from the little cup on Laura's desk and started filling out the application. "Wait, is your dad's last name Stilinski?" Laura questioned, raising an eyebrow and Stiles looked up from the paper to give her a puzzled look, "yeah, why?"

"Because my dad is in Law Enforcement here. He's Sheriff - or should I say Co-Sheriff now- with a guy named Stilinski." Laura replied, a small smile evident on her face. Though it was just as quickly gone as it appeared. Stiles' eyes widened, "your dad is Sheriff Hale?" Laura nodded. Stiles couldn't help but let a smile break out on her face, "that's awesome!" She hollered and Laura shushed her. "This is a library!" She chastised. "Right, sorry. That's awesome!" Stiles repeated in a hushed whisper. Laura smirked, rolling her eyes. "Just finish your application so you can get to work, Stilinski." Laura retorted and Stiles did as told for once. Once she finished the way-too-long application she handed it to Laura and  she looked it over before nodding and placing it in a vanilla folder and putting it back under her desk.

"You'll get a call tomorrow afternoon saying whether or not you've got the job. Either way I still want you back here tomorrow Stilinski, you're the first...enjoyable person I've met in a while." Laura explained with an almost smile and Stiles nodded, waving awkwardly before grabbing her keys and phone from where she'd set it down on the table. As she was walking away, right before she walked through the doors she called over her shoulder, "and Laura?" She looked up from her computer.

"Call me Stiles."


	2. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets some very important people today :)

When Stiles returned home, her father wasn't there. Though he had left a note saying,  _'haha, very funny.' -Dad._  She texted him on the way home about the job and he was happy for her. After she'd showered and fiddled around with her computer for a while, Stiles finally winded down and laid down for bed at around ten-thirty. Which for Stiles was a pretty reasonable time. All the while she was trying to sleep thoughts kept popping into her head, worst case scenarios breaking the line she was so steadily pushing forth to sleep. And although the time she went to bed was early, the time she finally felt the sweet release of sleep was not so early. One-twenty-two in the morning to be exact. And lets just say she's thankful her dad was there to wake her up because with the time she went to bed and the time she had to get up, she couldn't have done it on her own.

"Stiles, up!" Her dad yelled, banging a spoon against a metal pot and startling his sixteen year old daughter awake with a start. "Five more minutes-no ten. Ten more minutes and I'll get up." Stiles negotiated, burying her face in her oh-so-soft pillows and bent her arm backwards to hold her hand out for a shake. All the Sheriff did was bang the pot louder, causing Stiles to flinch and finally get the picture that she was supposed to be getting ready for her first day of school. When she finally came to, Stiles nearly ran her dad over to get to her closet, picking out the first things she saw without really paying attention and running straight to the bathroom with the clothes in her hands. "Stiles, calm down, school doesn't start for an hour an a half." Her dad called after her but she was long gone, already in the shower and doing her normal school routine. 

After yet another shower, Stiles got dressed in the clothes she'd desperately pulled out. And in reality, they weren't that bad. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck long sleeve shirt with a red undershirt, and her signature faded red converse. Stiles put on the gold locket her mother gave her before she died, a picture of her and her mom on one side, her dad and her mom on the other. Except for taking showers, Stiles never took it off. It was like carrying around a piece of Claudia that she could and would always cherish.

Finally Stiles finished her rigorous morning routine, finishing with blow-drying her hair into her long natural curls that nearly reached her backside, brushing her slanted, shortish bangs to the side. Stiles walked back into her bedroom and sprayed herself very lightly with a bit of cherry blossom fragrance perfume and grabbed her bag, keys, and phone, walking out of her bedroom and downstairs. "Breakfast," her dad said once he saw her, tossing a green apple in her direction with which she caught with ease. Surprisingly. "Bye sweetie, have a good day." He told her, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "I will, love you!" She called as she was walking out the front door, hearing a faint,  _'love you too!'_

Thankfully her dad texted her directions to the school so she wouldn't get lost and she made it there about ten minutes before it started, parking in between a jet black Camaro and silver Porsche. Stiles silenced her phone and shot her dad a quick text to tell him she made it to school safely as she stepped out of her car, trying to keep her head down and avoid all attention she most definitely did notneed nor want. She was just grabbing her bag from the trunk of her jeep when all of a sudden a snobby, arrogant voice comes into her earshot. "You parked in the wrong spot,"

Stiles whipped her head around to come face to face with one of the most preppiest rich kid she's ever laid eyes on. "Excuse me?" She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her after closing her trunk and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Is the new girl deaf? I said 'you parked in the wrong spot.'" The guy replied, his followers chuckling and high-fiving. He had blonde hair that was most obviously dyed and tan skin that was absolutely unnatural. He had piercing grey-blue eyes and was significantly larger than her five-foot stature, but she was raised in a house of Law Enforcement and knows pretty well how to defend herself. Mouth-wise and fist-wise. 

"Next time I'll make sure to steer clear of senseless, idiotic and counterproductive bastards like you. But whether you like it or not, I'm not moving my car. Now how about we put on our big boy pants and deal with it?" Stiles retorted, several 'ooh's' coming from where his followers stood. She smirked and clicked the lock button for her car before walking inside and tossing away the core of her apple, flushing with both embarrassment and pride.

Stiles walked into the main office which, thankfully, wasn't too hard to find. She walked up to the secretary, who gave her a smile; though Stiles didn't see it as genuine. She saw it as sinister and evil. "How can I help you?" She asked and Stiles gulped as the air became thick and uncomfortable. She could already tell she wouldn't like this lady. "I-I'm new here. I need to get my information." Stiles tried her hardest not to stutter. "Oh that's right, Stilinski am I correct?" She nodded and the secretary - though judging by the plaque on her desk in cursive letters read _'Kate Argent - Secretary'_   that it was her name - typed for a minute on her computer before a sheet of paper printed out. "Bring this back to your homeroom teacher with all signatures of your teachers at the end of the day." Ms. Argent directed and Stiles nodded again before muttering a quick, "thank you," and getting out of there as fast as possible.

However while trying to get away from the creepy secretary, Stiles ran into a wall. Or at least it felt like one. Closing her eyes and bracing for the impact of the floor, Stiles felt one arm around her waist and the other on her upper back, catching her from busting her rear. "Wait a minute walls don't have arms..." Stiles said, peeping one eye open to see a cute boy with black hair,  _naturally_ tanned skin, and a little beauty mark on the right side of his jaw. "No, walls don't. Are you ok?" The boy chuckled, setting Stiles upright. "Uh, yeah. Sorry to inconvenience you. I should've watched where I was going." Stiles blabbed, blushing with embarrassment and idiocy before walking away. "Hey, hey, hey wait up!" The boy called, trailing right behind her.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked and she nodded. A big, cheeky smile appeared on his face and he held out his hand, "consider me your first friend?" He suggested and Stiles giggled, nodding and shaking his hand. "I'm Stiles." She introduced, "McCall, Scott McCall." Scott said with an ominous hand gesture and adorably stupid expression. Stiles couldn't help but bust out laughing, "I think we'll get along just nicely, Scotty-boy."


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So does Stiles get the job? Who will she meet? Read to find out :)

After school, which Stiles sadly shared only one period with Scott including lunch, and after Stiles returned the paper she had all her teachers sign to her homeroom teacher, Stiles made her way to her jeep with Scott hot on her heels. "Soooooooo?" Scott prodded, a smug grin evident on his face. "How was Stiles' first day?" He continued and Stiles just rolled her eyes playfully. She may have only known him for a few hours, but the two already bickered and joked around like they'd known each other for a few years. "Stiles' first day was normal." She retorted, mentally giggling at their silliness of talking in third person. They reached her jeep within a few minutes and her phone started vibrating in her pocket. 

She fished it out of her pocket along with her keys and pressed the answer button while holding up a finger to halt their conversation. "Hello?" She answered, _"Where are you, Stiles? You're gonna be late for your first shift!"_ She heard on the other line and the voice was Laura's. Stiles let out a victorious shout of happiness, ignoring the looks of the others in the parking lot. "Ok, I'll be there in, like, twenty minutes. I just need to get home and change." Stiles replied and a,  _"hurry_ _up,"_   was heard on the other line before she hung up. She turned to Scott, whom had an upturned brow and a small smile. "I take it you got the job?" Stiles nodded and hugged him, kind of having to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her skinny arms around his broad shoulders. "I'll call you later telling you all about it," Stiles promised, patting his cheek, getting in her car and driving off. Stiles and Scott had exchanged phone numbers during lunch and she also told him about the whole job situation during lunch as well.

Once she got home, she noticed a note from her dad saying,  _'hope you got the job. I'll be out until eight tonight so there's money for dinner on the table.' -Dad (P.S. I took the Nutella out of your trunk. Love you!)_ She scoffed aloud at his audacity and considered writing back to bitch him out, but remembered she had work. Duh. She sprinted up the stairs and changed out of her school clothes into a pair of white skinny jeans, her dark red 'All Time Low' v-neck t-shirt with her slightly lacy black undershirt, and her black faded converse. She took her hoodie in case it got colder and adjusted her hair and makeup before leaving once more, grabbing the money for dinner before doing so. She hopped into her jeep and took off, this time not getting as lost as she did before.

Instead of making it there in twenty minutes like she promised Laura, she made it there in nineteen, a smug grin plastered on her face. "With one minute to spare." She commented, walking up to the counter. "Since it's your first day, I'll make this simple for you." Laura said and Stiles nodded picking up the lanyard Laura was holding out for her with her name on it. Her  _full_ name. "Before we start can I get a Sharpie?" Stiles asked and Laura raised her eyebrow, pulling one out from a drawer in her desk. To answer Laura's mental questions as to why she needed a Sharpie, Stiles took the paper out, scribbled out her first name, and wrote  _'Stiles'_ above it. She handed the Sharpie back to Laura and put the paper back in the lamination, slipping the lanyard on over her head.

"Ok, I won't even ask. Just shelve those books and when you're done come back to me so I can give you your next assignment." Laura ordered, pointing to the three fully stocked carts. Stiles' eyes widened and Laura smirked, "you know how to shelve books, right?" Stiles returned her smirk with a glare. "Yeah, it's just those are _a lot_ of books." Laura just rolled her eyes playfully and went back to her computer. Stiles then got to work.  She picked the one with the over-piling amount of books, remembering what her mom used to say, _"When dealing with work, eat the frog and it'll all end quicker."_ And basically what it meant is when you have a lot on your plate, if you do the hardest thing first and the rest will come easily.

Stiles started by sorting the books into their sections of fiction on the left and non-fiction on the right, both in alphabetical order. Once she'd done that, she wheeled the cart to the fiction section, there being more of those on the cart. She was a natural at it, placing books in their spots left and right. She was finished with the fiction portion when she felt a small tug on her shirt. Stiles turned to see a little girl, no older than six with dark brown eyes and hair to match, falling in a side braid to her right shoulder. "Can you help me?" She asked, a small voice coming from her lips. Stiles nodded, crouching down to meet her level. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Stiles asked, taking the little girl's hands in her own. "I-I can't find my brother. He didn't come back for a long time so I went to go look for him but got lost.." She stuttered out, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "No, no, no don't cry, honey. I'll help you find your brother. My name is Stiles, I work here." Stiles cooed, brushing the tear away.

Stiles stood up and held the little girl's hand as they walked up to the front desk, about to call for Laura when the little girl beat her to it as she cried out, "Laura!" She whipped around to the sound of the little girl's voice and her eyes widened. "Cora! Where's Derek?" Laura gasped, running to her side. "He left me and I went to go find him but I got lost. Stiles helped me." Cora explained, her voice cracking here and there. Laura sighed and kissed Cora's forehead, looking up at Stiles. "Thank you," she said and Stiles smiled in retaliation. "Can you watch her for me while I go rip our brother a new one?" Laura asked, kindness in her voice though her words were a different story. "Uh, yeah, sure." Stiles replied awkwardly, taking Cora's hand and watching Laura stalk off, steam coming from every step she took.  "You want to help me shelve some books?" Stiles asked Cora, whom smiled a toothy smile and nodded. And then the two were off to finish what Stiles started when all of a sudden a voice screeched,

_ "You were supposed to be watching her!" _

 


End file.
